Mysteries of Casino Zone Resort
by BlackMidnightMoon
Summary: G.U.N. has sent the best sector, Special or Sector S for short, on a very important mission. Their mission: See if the newly built resort lives up to it's rumors of theft and kidnappings. To top it off, they have a maid from the exact same resort helping them as a double agent. Sector S is in for a ride as they find out the mysteries of Casino Zone Resort.


Alarms really sound annoying. Combined with the fact that I hate waking up early, alarms can go die for all I care. I eventually got up a minute later, and headed to the bathroom. I could hear weird bubblegum pop music coming from the bathroom, so I knew it was Amy in the bathroom. "Amy, hurry up, there's other people!" I banged on the door until she came out. She flashed me a smile and walked downstairs for breakfast. As she got older, she had gotten over her crush on me, so we're good friends now. After a refreshing shower, I got ready in my normal clothes for G.U.N meetings, a grey sweatsuit. Looking in the kitchen, I could see our youngest members, Cream and Cheese, making waffles for breakfast. "Thanks for the amazing breakfast as always you two. Just as good as chili dogs." They smiled at me and gave me a plate. I walked to the dining room and sat next to my best bud, Tails.

"Morning Sonic! What do you think the mission's going to be?" Tails is always excited when we do long term assignments, he thinks he gets to show off his skills more. It's true, he's our resident tech expert, with Silver right behind. Silver's currently occupied with pouring himself more orange juice, using his telekinesis to get it out the fridge without getting up of course. "Maria's told me we're investigating something. That's all she got out of Topaz." Topaz, a friend of Rouge and also a part of G.U.N., usually told us our missions. But, apparently this one involved another person, so we had to wait. Oh, Maria? Shadow, that black and red hedgehog over there, is her best friend and the only one he's all soft and gushy with. To the rest of us, he's all hard and dry. Knuckles and I like to make jokes about how he needs more lotion. Knuckles is the red echidna next to Blaze and in an argument with Amy, something that happens daily. Blaze, our resident cat and pyrokinetic, is usually the one to stop them, but today it's Cream, using the power of food. They give each other one more glare before taking a waffle each. "Maybe we're going on a surprise vacation! That'll be fun!" Cream was talking as she fed Cheese his Chao food, paying no mind to feeding herself first. Rouge finished before her, so she took over for Cream to let her eat. We depend on Rouge when it comes to flying since she is a bat, but also to find jewels. As an ex-jewel thief, she had a sixth sense for finding them. "Come on guys, we have to get there soon or Commander's going to kill us, possibly literally." We finished quickly after Blaze's words of wisdom, and piled into the G.U.N.-paid car. Shadow in the driver's seat, it was his turn to drive, he start turns on metal radio but Amy switches it off. "It's early Shadow, not a good time to listen to screaming men." He scowls at her when she turns her back, he hates getting told what to do. It's amazing he's still working as a G.U.N. Agent. He'll crack soon, probably.

Waiting in a conference room, we're all waiting for the Commander and the other person. In the Commander comes, his gray hair shining thanks to the hair gel and artificial light. "Welcome Sector S. It's been a while, hasn't it?" It's true, the last big mission was 2 months ago. "Your mission is quite important, it could affect many lives. Recently, a new resort has opened up in your Casino Zone and it's quite popular for humans and Mobians." Ever since we came to Earth, scientists have managed to open a portal to Möbius, in almost every city in fact. Many humans and Mobians live both in Earth and Möbius, it's quite nice actually. "But, there's been rumors going on that the resort is actually a crime ring. Apparently, someone's gone missing and so has their stuff in their home. They were quite wealthy, so that makes them a prime target if the rumors are real. We, G.U.N., want you to investigate." Hmm, a mystery right out of Sherlock Holmes! Those are human stories if you didn't know. "Commander, who is this other person? You can't lie about it, we already know from Maria," He smiled that signature Commander smile. "I see, well, let's bring her in shall we?" Calling for her through the walkie-talkie in his boot, I catch a piece of her name. Midnight. That's her last name, right? In walked a hedgehog with black quills and purple tips, purple eyes, and she was quite short. She looked angry, it was probably because we were all up so early. "Midnight Blackmoon. Maid at Casino Zone Resort and your help for this mission." She seemed to have a "take no prisoners" attitude, like a female Shadow. "Midnight here is going to get you guys in as staff, where you'll be able to investigate what's going on. She'll be your guide, so come to her with any questions!" With that, the meeting was adjourned and we followed Midnight to where she parked. Having a neon Tron-looking motorcycle, she put her head into the helmet in between the handlebars. "Meet me at the Central Park Portal with all of your stuff by 3." And with that, she took off. She was very straightforward, never saying more than what she needed. As long as the Commander trusted her, it was fine, but she still seemed off to me.

A bunch of luggage packing later, we were in the hub of New York City, Central Park. The portal in the middle had replaced a broken fountain, and now it was easy to pass through Möbius and Earth. Midnight waited there, having no luggage as all she owned was in Möbius. We passed through, luggage first, where we were greeted by the bright lights of Casino Zone. Slot machines lined the streets, people screaming because of either frustration or happiness. Casino Zone was filled with gambling and crimes, it was one of the most dangerous places in Möbius. It's amazing how people still came here. We walked to the resort, as it was built a few blocks down from the portal. It was huge, at least 21 floors, and that was just the hotel. It came with a spa, a hot springs, a massive pool, and even more amenities. Midnight escorted us to the Hiring Hall, where she showed us into a office. There, a gray wolf awaited us, intensely staring at his computer screen. The gold name tag on his suit read "Manager, Adriel Flores." "Oh Midnight, you've returned! And you've brought Sector S of G.U.N. with you, just like I told you to. Good job." We were known world slash dimension wide. It was hard not to recognize us. "Yeah. Do I get that raise now?" He sighed and nodded, that was probably the only reason she agreed. "Anywho, welcome Sector S! G.U.N.'s told me you'll need disguises, which our beauty salon and boutiques will handle. You'll live on the top floor, where you'll be able to handle your jobs that way. Anyone you find suspicious in the resort, feel free to inspect them. Follow Midnight, she'll lead you to the beauty salon and boutiques." She was already halfway down the hall when we left his office. We caught up to her, and we turned down the right hallway. She didn't seem interested in us at all, barely trying to make conversation.

_**Sector S might be in for a ride. Midnight, a stone cold woman, as their help trying to crack this resort's bank of secrets, might cause some road blocks. And why did G.U.N. mislead Adriel, is it because of him being the manager? Next time on **__**Mysteries of Casino Zone Resort**__**, our heroes encounter a very peculiar woman, someone shady. **_


End file.
